Night of Remembrance
by Armagon's Fury
Summary: This is a parallel universe. The war has happened and everything's different. Kira's with Flay, most of Kira's enemies and friends are dead. Who killed them? This is about Kira and his past catching up to him. Please R&R.
1. Kira

**Night of remembrance of C.E. 79.**

It's C.E. 84. Kira and Flay were arriving at Kira's house in the wealthy district of one of the main colonies. Just then, Kira noticed a package. He wondered what it was, and who it was from. He tried to open it, yet found it was tightly wrapped. He went to the kitchen to open the package, when Flay called him. Kira left the kitchen and didn't find Flay anywhere. Then when Flay called again, he notice she was in his room, in the basement. Kira was bewildered at where she was. He went down stairs and found something. It was Flay's skirt. When he looked up, he noticed that the lights were out. Kira felt his penis become erect and Flay tackled him.

**The Next morning**

Kira awoke and the past night's memories came back. Flay had not been kind. Kira got out of bed, quickly dressed, and went to the kitchen. He didn't want Flay to wake up. He then found the package and opened it. It was a picture. He looked closely and saw everyone. Everyone he had killed, that is. Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Murrue, Mu, Rau, Cagalli, Shilo. And finally, Lacus. The War of the Colonies came back to him.

**5 years ago, May 5th, 79. 0900 hours**

Bolded words in quotes are sayings of the Captain.

"Sir! We have 5 ships coming at us from 3 and 7 o'clock, "yelled Lt. Kerper at the radar station. "**Put the ship at red alert**," the captain said. The battleship _Narindi_, an Archangel-class ship, was in a pitch battle with the Pirates of Arfrindi, aka PoA. Arfrindi was a planet, found, and the searchers were killed by the natives. Then, the natives rebuilt their own fleet; en massed, and attacked the Global Alliance, aka GA. At the moment, the captain, and his crew were under attack by 4 PoA escort ships, and 2 Agamemnon-class warships. Lt. Kerper noticed a lull in the fighting. He realized that last ship, once 6 strong, retreating. He reported his findings. The captain then asked, "**I want a damage report ASAP**!" The damage control station printed out the damage and gave the report to the captain. "**Hmmmm……everything on the starboard-side is partly damaged. Usable…Still. Just not too much. Let's return to base.**" "Sir Yes sir!" replied everyone.

**1600 hours later**

Admiral Farg was a mean general. He was strict, had no lenient to slackers. You could kiss your ass goodbye general. "Sir, captain Yamoto, of the _Narindi_ is here." Said the secretary of Admiral Farg. "Send him in," the Admiral replied. "**Sir**," said Kira whist saluting. "Sit, sit." Kira sat finally when he was finished pacing around. "Your report?" "**The PoA are massing together. It seems that they are trying to force us to surrender. May I have 19 ships sir? So I can destroy their meeting?" **Kira asked. "Interesting…….I agree. You can have the _Telltale, Destroy PoA, Freedom of choice, Taker of ships, Knocker of Erebus, Killer of Him, Luminous Fire, Clone Fighter II, Mustatorn, Naraki, Atomic Blast, Bringer of Destruction, Dominica, Forbidden Calamity, Eternal Destruction, Aegis, Winner of Erebus, _and _the Wrath of Zeus_. They're all Archangel-class ships too." **"Thank you sir!"**

**May 17th, 1000 hours**

**"All ships bring around starboard and destroy strategically, the largest ships." ** "_Tchhhhhh…Coming around sir." _Kira's fleet, aka Party Breaker or PB, was in the midst of a fierce battle. A good 4 score ships, 2 score escort ships, a score of Agamemnon-class warships, and a score of Vesalius'. The battle was going on for 5 hours now. The _Telltale, _and the _Dominica_ were heavily damaged. _Clone Fighter II_ was gone, and every other ship was damage some where. Whether it be an engine, gun or hull. Yet the trade of was that the entire escort was destroyed, 10 Agamemnon-class warships, and Vesalius were destroyed.

**1700 hours**

7 hours later, the whole enemy fleet was destroyed, but along with it, the _Telltale, Killer of Him, Freedom of Choice, Atomic Blast,_ and the _Clone Fighter II_ were destroyed. The _Dominica, Narindi, Winner of Erebus, Wrath of Zeus, Aegis, _and the _Luminous Fire_ were heavily damaged.

**May 29th, 0500 hours**

"Captain Yamoto is here sir." "Good, send him in," replied the Admiral. Kira limped in and sat down. The Admiral was surprised. "Report?" "**We lost 5 ships, 6 are heavily damaged, including my own, and 9 are slightly damaged. We did destroy the enemy fleet though. 4 score ships strong." ** Kira said. "**We also have a prisoner. Her name is Lacus Clyne."**


	2. Lacus

**Lacus**

Lacus was given to Admiral Farg, of the entire Global Alliance, aka GA. She was given to him as a prisoner of war, and for information. Admiral Farg thought of something. He had Lacus washed, changed clothes, and was presented back to Kira. Kira looked at Lacus and glared at her. Lacus looked at Kira defiantly, as if to say, do your worst, I don't care. She was forced into his room where she was sat onto the bed and told to wait. Kira washed, and changed. When he came out, he found Lacus trying to get out. "**Sit down," **Kira asked. Lacus glared at him and stayed where she was. Kira rolled his eyes, picked her up, slung her across his back and went back to the bed. Lacus was still protesting, kicking and punching his back. He dumped her undignified onto the bed, and sat down beside her. He took her hands and said "**I'm part of the PoA. I'm also in love with you."** Lacus just felt mystified. Kira turned down the lights, and off they went.

**The Next Morning**

Kira awoke, just at the same time of Lacus. They stared into each other's eyes and Lacus fell asleep again. An hour later, Lacus awoke again to the smell of an omelet. She got out of bed and started eating. She then noticed a note. It read:

_Dear Lacus,_

_Forgive me for last night, and this morning. I must be at my station. There is a stove in the next room, with a fridge. Make what you want; I'll be with you at 1700 hours._

_From,_

_Kira._

Lacus was surprised. She didn't expect that Kira was so, how should she put it, gentlemanly.

**May 30th, 1700 hours**

Kira poked his head around the door. When he saw Lacus sleeping on his bed, he quickly and quietly opened the door, went in, closed the door, went up to Lacus, awoke her, held her and hugged her back, or at least, that's what he imagined. Lacus heard Kira come in. She waited until he was just about to wake her, then she made her move. In a flash, Kira was on the bed, Lacus onto of him, and he was blinking in surprise. Lacus turned off the lights, and they had another time together.

**April 10th, 1300 hours**

Kira awoke and found Lacus away. His memories of the past 10 days and nights came back in a flash. First, Lacus escaped with Kira as her "prisoner" and bargained that they would work for PoA. The crew of Party Breaker agreed jokingly. Lacus wondered what the joking was about, until Kira told her that the whole crew was working with the PoA. Lacus was again mystified.

**April 11th, 1500 hours**

Kira was in the bridge when it happened. A large boom hit the ship. Kira looked out of the screen and saw a giant Gamow attacking. It was an awesome sight. Kira was snapped back into reality when another shot from a rail gun hit the ship. "**_The Freedom of the World, _this is the _Narindi_. It's good to see you again Rau. We also have Lacus." "**Kira? Is that your ship? And how did you get Lacus?" "**Undoubtedly Rau. Will you escort us? I'm afraid you took out our engines…I'll tell you another time on how we got Lacus." "**Fine, fine. Sorry 'bout killing you engines, can't be too careful now can we?"

**April 13th, 0600 hours**

"Sir! Commander Yamoto has arrived. Should I send him in?" asked the secretary of Commander in Chief Artoth. CiC, aka, Commander in Chief, Artoth, asked Kira for his report. "**The GA has 13 score ships. They are 6 score Vesalius', 4 score Gamows, and 2 score Battleship-class warships, aka 250m-class warship on **http/ _BOOOOOOOM!_ Shaken, the CiC phoned his secretary for what was happening. He learned that the whole force of 13 score ships were attacking. The CiC did a swift calculation. He had 300 escort ships, 150 Vesalius, 100 Gamows, and 45 Archangel-class warships. He had his escort ships attack the Vesalius' with the Vesalius', the Gamows vs. the Gamows, and the Archangels vs. the Battleship-class warships.

**April 13th, 1900 hours**

The PoA won the battle and took control of the Earth, Colonies and the GA but at a price. They had 72 escort ships, 93 Vesalius', 51 Gamows, and 27 Archangel-class warships. An escort ship brought prisoners. Some of them were Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Cagalli Yula Athha, and Shilo Hahnenfuss. Athrun was glaring daggers at their holders when he was brushed off his feet, and brought to the CiC.


	3. Athrun

**Athrun, 1200 hours, April 14th**

Athrun was really unlucky from the day he was born. Too early, he came out, and not all of his senses were complete, such as his hearing, and reflexes. Yet he made do with what he had. Of better sight, smell, and touch then most. He became friends with Kira pretty much as soon as he could speak, along with Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, and Lacus. Yet Lacus was taken away soon after getting befriended.

When he and his friends were captured and brought to the CiC of the PoA, aka the Commander in Chief of the Pirates of Arfrindi, they were stubbornly defiant on what the EA, aka Earth Alliance, was planning. Athrun and his friends were part of the military council and planning of tactics and ways of winning the war.

When Athrun and co. saw Kira and Lacus, they were initially shocked. Kira was one of their best friends, yet here he was now, with the enemy. "HAHAHAHAHA," the CiC laughed. "You are now at the mercy of me! My force and my people, we will destroy the very thing you have created!" "What do you hate us for? And why so much?" Asked Athrun, enduring the long minutes of the CiC talking. "Why, you attack our colonies and nearly destroyed the whole Afrindi population! That's why we all hate you so much. Your people are now slaves to our new Empire." Athrun and co. looked sad, angry and utter disbelief.

**1700 hours**

Kira had Athrun and co. released into his room. They stared around and tried to go back out, away from this betrayal, away from this horror, away from this nightmare. Yet the guards outside just blocked the door, and took every punch, kick, and slap. From Miriallia, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Cagalli, Athrun, Mu, and Murrue. They stopped when they heard a voice. "It won't work, trying to knock 'em out." "Who said that?" Athrun asked for them all. "Over here," said the voice. Athrun and co. found the person whose voice was telling them. It was Rau. The one time CiC of the EA military.

**0700 hours, April 16th**

The bolded words are of Kira's

Kira strode into the room. He noticed that the room was quiet. He turned and confronted Athrun who was trying to sneak up upon him. "**What are you trying to pull Athrun?" **Kira asked. "Just release us, and no one will get hurt." Replied Athrun, and with that, Cagalli, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia, Mu, and Murrue, surrounded Kira. "**I can beat all of you, you know that. And if you try it, the whole ship, of 4000 people, will come here, and finish you off before you can finish me off."** Kira said. And with that, flipped Athrun, and whispered to him, "**This will come back to haunt you Athrun. Because I will tell you the true meaning of why I am here. I am not part of any alliance, or force. I am actually part of a group that will destroy the whole Empire. Will you join me?" "**ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Athrun, fully bewildered. "**Well, most of the EA, and the PoA, and most of your friends are part of the group. It is up to you to decide who is, and who isn't part of the group." **Athrun was so crazed that he kissed Cagalli. Well, more like pressed his lips against hers when he turned. She blushed, backed away in shock and yelled "WHAT THE FK ATHRUN? Athrun, in so much shock, didn't feel a thing when Cagalli slapped him in the face, punched in the stomach and chest, and kicked him in the crotch. Everyone else present winced. Cagalli stormed off, and into the room, just to get away from Athrun and stop everyone from seeing her blush.

**1700 hours**

Well, since Athrun was still in a state of shock, Cagalli took charge, since she was a born leader. She was conversing with Rau, when Athrun came out of his shocked shell. "So Rau, what do you know about Kira and his crew?" Cagalli asked, oblivious to Athrun. "All I know that he has a very loyal crew, very talented with everything, and nothing is happening against him. Maybe because he has no more enemies. Probably destroyed them all." Replied Rau. "What about escaping in the escape pods?" asked Athrun. "No, he would know about it before it happened, and would tell the crew to blow the pods, with you and you friends in it, to smithereens." Rau stopped suddenly when the speakers came on. "_We have a prisoner sir. Please report to shuttle bay 5 for escape pod findings."_ And with that the group of 8 friends went off to shuttle bay 5.

They soon got there and saw a person emerge from the pod. A cylindrical pod, with 2 hatches, one on the top, the other on the front. The back held the thrusters. The person emerging was Kira, who purposely ignored them. Then a figure came into view. Yzak knew that shape really well. "SHILO!" He yelled. The person turned its head and it's eyes light up. The person ran out and rushed into Yzak's waiting arms. Shilo cried and sobbed. "I was so lonely…..in that pod……all alone……no one to hold or love…….or make love with….." Shilo sobbed out. "What were you doing in there?" Yzak asked. Before she could answer, the answer came up. "**The colonies are fighting each other."** "How do you know?" Asked the group of now 9. "**We are at a ZAFT colony. And it is burning. That's where we found the pod," **then Kira added in a whisper, "**The War of the Colonies has begun."**


	4. Cagalli

**Night of Remembrance-Cagalli, War of the Colonies**

"What?" The group, except Shilo, exclaimed. They couldn't believe it. The war between the colonies was outrageous. They were all part of the same group. Kira was still dazzled on what he had seen. There was blood, and everything from people, you could imagine. Guts, gore, and limbs. He could barely hold his stomach in. Kira didn't even feel the grap of Athrun. "What is happening? Tell us!" Athrun yelled at him. _BOOM!_ A gigantic shot hit the ship. "_Sir! We have 5 ships coming at us sir! Please report to the bridge."_ Kira was jolted by that, and he got out of Athrun's grip and charged up to the bridge. Kira took control of the ship and charged the enemy ship with the orders of sending out their ships in a pincer movement. As the _Narindi_ came between the center of the enemy ships formation, it suddenly shot shots from every gun, launched every pulse mine and missile at the ships. The attack, of suddenness and surpriseness, was extremely successful. 3 ships were around the _Narindi_, they were nearly destroyed, a 4th ship was in the back and it was damaged by mines, and the 5th ship was destroyed by the ships, swarming like bees around a bear. The other 3 ships that were damaged heavily were destroyed by the fighters, and the 4th ship was blown apart by all the guns, and ports of weapons launching and shooting shots, missiles, and mines at the enemy ship. Athrun and co. were trapped from the damaging shots of the enemy frigate. All ships from the PoA had joined the new enemy, or stayed with the PoA. Most had stayed with the PoA because the PoA was much larger, and they had a better chance of winning. Soon though, most of the PoA had broken off and made a new group. This group took most of the galaxy back. Part of the PoA, and some of the new group's territory, that was calling themselves Organonth. The new PoA was called Trobother. On the _Narindi_, things were getting out of hand. The new group, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Shilo, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Mu, and Murrue, were causing the most trouble they could when they got out of the room. The problem with the room was the wall circuits were blown, making the room's doors unable to open or close. Eventually they got out. Then Athrun and co. were trying opening data banks, blowing them, and running off to find others. Yet this was hard because the data banks were cleverly hidden in the walls. Athrun and co. were making all this trouble because they wanted to be a part of Organonth. Eventually, Athrun and co. found an escape pod bay. They got in, and jettisoned. Athrun and co. soon found out that they were already in Organonth. As they crash-landed in one of the few colonies left to Trobother, they found that all of the residents didn't like them. They were not kind to outsiders. That was because the colony had a bad history with outsiders. First, many of the women were raped by pirates. Second, many were killed when a battle outside between the _Narindi_ and an escort ship from the PoA, blasted a hole in the wall. And third, many people were forced into service when the PoA formed and attacked. So as the new group found out, they were hit by stones, and hit by insults from the people on the streets and on the balconies. The crowd eventually stopped throwing stones and insults, so Athrun and co. could find some place to stay.

**April 18th, 0800 hours**

When Athrun woke up, he noticed that everyone was gone. Athrun got up, stretched and walked outside. He squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. Athrun felt something hit the back of his head and he went down. Something felt like water at his lips, and he swallowed greedily. He opened his eyes and saw Cagalli over him, with a glass of water at his lips. Athrun closed his eyes and said, " where's everyone else?" Cagalli replied, "I don't know, all I know is that I came awake and found you laying there, and a glass of water at your head. I think we're at a detention center, but I don't know where." Athrun was about to speak when he heard a door open. He opened his eyes, and sat up to the door. Kira got thrown in and said, " **Ugggggghhhhhh."** Cagalli and Athrun sighed at the same time. As Athrun inspected him, Cagalli got the glass and held it to Kira's lips. Athrun whispered to Cagalli, "He's covered in welts and bruises. Looks like the work of Yzak, but that can't be possible." "Why?" Cagalli said. "Because, Yzak never had a whip, or anything that could have made this. So now the question is, who?"


End file.
